Uncertain Future
by The-Ornery-Doofus
Summary: Ebony and Jay have fled the city together, with the Technos on their heels. When they are taken in by the Ecos, Ebony is betrayed by Jay for Amber. She is forced to run even though Ram the Techno leader who's heart she shattered by leaving him has his men out searching for her. It looks like a case of what-goes-around-comes around. Will Ram capture her and exact his revenge?
1. Chapter 1

I've always been a huge fan of the Tribe. The more I re-watch it, the more my world centers on it.  
This takes place in episode 47 of season 4. I used some dialogue from the actual episode. I do not own The Tribe or any rights to it. All I own are the ideas I used in this non-profit story.

Ebony fastened the last buckle on her shirt, and reached for a hand mirror lying at her feet. Even though it was badly cracked, she could still make out a piece of stray straw sticking out of the back of her pants. She jerked the straw out, angry she had to discard her clothes in the first place. She had been running with jay, the technos and their dogs only meters behind them. They had stumbled across scarecrows, and in an effort to change their scent, traded clothes with them.  
If all that wasn't bad enough, they had stumbled upon Ebony's rival, Amber. As well as Trudy and some Eco tribe members. After much protest from Trudy, she and Jay had been escorted to the Eco's campsite.  
The camp wasn't much, but it was home to a lot of people, almost all of which had greeted the newcomers upon their arrival. Ebony looked to Jay, who's face lit up as he took in the camp. She hoped a simple life wasn't what he wanted. She just didn't think she could do simplistic. Never in her whole life, had she done anything simple. She wanted all that she could have, and that was evident in the things that she pursued and in the way she dressed. Extravagant was more her style, no matter what she had to d to get it.  
A long-haired woman stepped up to Amber and handed her a small bundle. Amber smiled down at whatever was in the blanket. "Hey, little man!" she cooed, as she unwrapped part of the blanket to reveal a baby.  
"This is yours?" Jay asked.  
"Yeah, this is little Bray." she responded, smiling up at Jay.  
"You called him Bray?" Ebony asked from the corner of the group. Her lingering feelings for Bray were something she'd only admit to herself, aside from that time in reality space with Ram. However, those feelings were shrinking by the day, and had been for quite some time. Bray had made his choice. He wanted Amber and not her, much to Ebony's disdain.  
"That's right." Amber answered, turning her attention to Ebony, but still bouncing the baby in her arms. "Think he looks like his father?"  
"Yeah."  
"This one really is Bray's."  
"He's cute, Amber. Real cute." Ebony told her, offering up a small smile. Ebony fancied babies, though she was never fond of the idea of having one of her own, even before the virus. There was too much to do in life to be able to care for a child.  
"This is great." Jay told Amber, delighted by the Eco's home and way of life.  
"You like it?" Amber asked, surprised the ex-Techno would like it out in the wilderness.  
"Yeah! It's-it's so peaceful." He said, as he looked around the camp. "Don't you think, Ebony?" Jay asked, as if suddenly remembering her presence.  
Ebony noticed this, but she decided not to make a fuss about it. Instead, she gave him a warning. "Don't get too attached to it." She eyed Amber. "We've gotta keep on the move, remember?" She looked up at him.  
"Yeah…" He sighed.  
"But you can stay for a little while?" Amber asked. First looking to Jay, then to Ebony.  
"No." Ebony said, shaking her head. "We're still too close to the Technos for my liking."  
"Well, you'll be safe here for now." Amber assured them, smiling.  
"Maybe." Jay added. "But, it's not that easy. I mean, they've got the hunting dogs on our trail now. Ebony's right." He turned to smile at his lover. "We have to move on."  
Ebony shot Amber a victorious look, happy that Jay didn't seem to want to stay here. She didn't want him anywhere near Amber.  
But Amber was relentless. "At least take the time to get cleaned up and have a meal with us."  
Jay smiled brightly. "Yeah, I'd like that."  
Amber smiled back. For a few seconds, that's all they did. She snapped her head back into the other woman's direction. "And I'll see what I can do about your clothes."  
"I'd like that." Ebony all but snarled.  
Jay and Amber both nervously smiled at her. "Maybe I can get someone to recover your stuff." Amber told her.  
"That'd be great."  
"Well, while the food's cooking, you can fill me in on what's happening in the city." Amber told them both. Then, turning to Jay, "You don't know how worried I've been about you." She smiled at Jay.  
Ebony's stomach dropped, as she took what was happening in. She narrowed her eyes at Amber, though she was too preccupied with Jay to notice. The girl had always been trying to take what Ebony wanted. First she took Bray, and when Ebony had convinced him that Amber was dead, she'd come back soon after and took him again. Now that Bray was long gone, it seemed like she was trying to take Jay, as well. And what sickened her the most? Jay didn't seem to be minding it.

Ebony exited the tent she'd been changing in. She looked around for Jay, only to discover that he was no where in sight. She was wandering around the camp in search of him, when she ran into Trudy.  
"Ebony." She said, her voice full of venom.  
"Trudy." She spat right back, just as menacing. "Where's Jay?"  
Trudy smirked. "With Amber."  
Ebony frowned. "Where are they?!" She demanded.  
Her smirk widened in response, and then she walked away.  
Ebony's stomach began to sink, but she sped off in the direction that Trudy had came. She searched every tent she could, but they were empty. She looked through the crowd, but they were all just the Ecos. She stopped in her tracks when she heard a moan coming from her left. She peered through a limb, and what she saw crushed her instantly.  
There pressed against a tree stood Jay, the only one in the world she trusted and ever did trust, and Amber. They were embracing each other, kissing and touching heavily.  
"Amber, you tramp!" She hollered, now standing in front of them. The couple quickly broke away from each other.  
"Ebony, I-"  
"Save it, Jay. I don't want to hear your stupid lies." Tears gathered in her eyes, but she would not let them fall. She would be damned if she showed these traitors any weaknesses. "I trusted you. I loved you. I was willing to do anything for you! I ran away from Ram for you!" She yelled. Then, quieter, "How could you, Jay?" she gave him a sad look.  
Amber opened her mouth to speak, but Ebony was gone.

She was running through the forest. She didn't pay any attention to where she was going, and she really didn't care. She just wanted as far away from what she'd just seen as possible. Tears were flowing out of her eyes so heavily, that she couldn't see the huge brambles she kept running into. She'd just wipe her eyes with the back of her hand and try to pull out the many thorns that had broken off into her skin.  
When she had been running for a good thirty minutes, she was so worn out that she hardly had the strength to pick up her feet. Her common sense alerted her that she should take cover and rest, but she ignored it. All she wanted to do was keep running. She didn't want to stop and have to think about what had happened, no matter what tole it took on her body.  
In her recklessness, she had lost her footing and tumbled down a gully. As she was about to let out a scream, her head collided with a rock on her way down, and she was out cold for the rest of her fall.

I know Ebony stated that she wanted to have children, but this is my spin on the story. Besides, I really do feel she said that just to get at Amber. I can't imagine Ebony caring for a child... xD I have already written another chapter and will write more if requested! Reviews would be righteously appreciated! PM me if you'd like to gab about the show! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Let me just relive the horror by stating this again: I do not own any rights to the Tribe, and this is merely just a fictional, non-profit work.  
This takes place in episode 47 of season 4.

"I'm going after her." He said, trying to move forward, but Amber grabbed his arm.  
"Please, Jay." She pleaded. "You'll never find her on your own. She's too fast and way too good at hiding. We'll get a group of the Ecos to go with you."

Deep in the forest, a party of Technos groomed the trees in search of the runaways. One of the dogs began to pull it's handler forward. "I think it's caught a scent!" The Techno yelled to the others. It only took seconds for the other dogs to catch on, until the group was running at full speed.  
It was then that they discovered her.  
They saw a form come into view, the dogs' obvious target. As they neared it, they realized it was Ebony. "Search the area for Jay!" The leader of the group ordered. He handed his dog over to another Techno, and approached the crumpled body.

The people Amber had rounded up had all split up into different search parties. Together, Jay and Wolf, a very powerful tribe member, had led their group to cover a vast amount of forest together. Wolf stopped, when he heard a bird-like whistle. It was the Eco's main way of communicating out in the field.  
"Something's up. We need to return to the camp." Wolf told them.  
"But we haven't found her yet!" Jay protested.  
"Listen, this place is swarming with Technos, thanks to you." he snarled. "I will not endanger my people any further."  
Jay's eyes grew weary.  
Wolf's expression softened. "Someone back at camp is bound to know something by now." he assured him.

"We've captured her." Java's eyes widened when she heard that through her headset. She didn't think she'd have to hear of her sister ever again. She began to think that surely this was all apart of Ebony's plan. Get herself captured so she could get back in Ram's heart. And take Java's place again.  
"Just take her far away from here and dump her there." she replied. "Ram's orders."  
"What are my orders, Javie?"  
The woman jumped as Ram rounded the corner in his wheelchair. "Oh, um, just to find them, Lord Ram."  
At that second, two Technos walked into the room. "We just heard the transmission." said the one on the right. "They should be back with her by sunset."  
"Her?" Ram asked. "What about him? Why haven't they captured Jay?!" he demanded.  
"We don't know, Lord Ram." the Techno on the left answered. He was visibly shaking in the presence of his angered leader.  
"Well see to it that you do! Immediately! GO!"  
When the duo was out of the room, he turned his attention to Java. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"  
"I-I just found out, Ram." she stuttered.  
He narrowed his eyes at her. "Just make sure they bring her here as soon as possible." He ordered as he was backing up to return to his room.  
Java turned her attention back to her headset, where the disgruntled search leader was repeating himself. "Are you there?! Commander Java?! What do you mean, 'dump her'?!"  
"I never said that! Bring her back here at once!"

The Technos arrived back at the hotel just as the sun threatened to set. They handed off their dogs to the guards and headed inside to meet with Ram. Java and Ram looked impatient as two of the party members entered the room.  
"Where the hell is she?!" Ram viciously inquired.  
"Right here." The 3rd member answered, entering the room with Ebony in his arms.  
Ram stared. "What happened to her?!"  
"We don't know, Ram. We were hot on their trail and we think Jay pushed her off a ledge to avoid being caught. We sweeped the area after we found her, but there was no sign of him."  
"She's...Dead?" Java asked meekly. She didn't give two shits about her sister, but seeing her like this was a shock.  
"No, she's still alive. But she's badly injured. She might not survive."  
"Get her help. Get her medicine at once! Why are you just standing there?!" Ram shouted.  
"Ram?! Are you sure you want to treat her?!" Java asked him as the men hurriedly left the room. "After she betrayed you?!" She pleaded to him with her eyes, but she knew whatever she said didn't matter. He looked so shaken up by seeing Ebony that way.  
"OF COURSE I'M SURE! What I command my guards to do is my decision." He snarled.  
"But Ram-"  
"BUT NOTHING. Leave." he demanded.  
She wanted to continue her protest, but Java knew that he was in a frantic state and wouldn't hesitate to have her wiped out if she said anything else. She turned and left, intending to find out more about the circumstances surrounding Ebony's bloody return.

Jay had followed Wolf back to the camp, only to be greeted by bad news.  
"We saw her." One of the Ecos was saying. "She was being carried off by the technos."  
"Carried?! Did they zap her?" Jay ask, bewildered and upset.  
"We didn't see or hear it. We don't know what happened."  
"Why didn't you try to stop her?!" Jay was so angry. Angry at the Technos. Angry at the Ecos. But most of all, angry at himself.  
"It isn't their fault, Jay." Amber tried to soothe him. "There is nothing they could have done. If they had tried to interfere, they'd of only been killed or taken prisoner."  
Jay was silent for a while, everyone watching to see what would occur next. "I've got to go back to the city." he finally said.

Ram and Ebony were alone in her room. She was still unconscious, but had been fixed up as best as the guards could, which was actually quite a lot, with Ram sparing whatever supplies was needed.  
He was parked beside her bed, watching her intently. He reached out a hand and touched the bandage on the sleeping girl's cheek. "Oh, Ebony. If you wouldn't have left me, this wouldn't have happened." He said, quietly. "You had a powerful and safe place here with me." He glanced up at the clock. It was nearly midnight. But he was far too anxious to sleep. After his men had finished tending to her an hour earlier, he had forbade anyone from coming near her room, even Java.  
He dropped his hand as she began to stir. She was coming out of a dream, a dream about life before the virus, and then life with the Locos and the Mallrats. Bray, Zoot, and Jay had all been there, as if mocking her in some way, as the men that she had never really had at all.  
She opened her eyes to see the red walls of her room. It had been her room for so long. She blinked her heavy eyes, trying to remember what she had done to cause all of the aches and pains echoing throughout her body.  
"Ebony."  
She sluggishly turned to see who had spoken her name, and was met by Ram's face. "...Ram?" she asked, weakly. "What happened, Ram?"  
"You don't remember?" he asked. Perhaps she had amnesia. Maybe it'd be better if she did, and they could go on like her betrayal had never happened. He'd be happy with that, but he wasn't certain that's what he really wanted.  
"No, I-" she struggled to sit up, but suddenly hissed in pain.  
"Ebony, you're hurting. Guards! Pain killers!" He called. He patted her hand, carefully avoiding any bruises. "We'll make you better, my sweet. And then we'll have a chat in reality space." No matter what she did to him, Ram just couldn't resist the woman with the cherry-red lips. He was a lonely and twisted sort of being, but with Ebony, he felt that he might understand what it felt like to love someone.

Okay, guys, that's it! If you'd like me to add more to the story, please request it! =D Ram thinks he created the perfect Paradise in reality Space? Nah, the perfect paradise would be getting reviews from you guys! So please do that, if you can! :) Or PM me if you'd like to chat about the Tribe! I always love meeting fellow fans!


	3. Chapter 3

Let me just relive the horror by stating this again: I do not own any rights to the Tribe, and this is merely just a fictional, non-profit work.  
This takes place in episode 47 of season 4.

They were seated side by side, on a blanket atop a grassy knoll. Ebony leaned back on her arms and faced the sun. It felt so real to her, as it warmed her skin. She was actually glad to be in reality space for once. The day before had been a perfect hell that'd she'd spent every moment since she'd awoken slowly remembering.  
She didn't understand how Jay could do that to her, or how she could let Amber snatch yet another man from her, or how she allowed herself to be captured. But what was more puzzling than all of that put together, was Ram's willingness to help her.  
"Ram?" She said, turning to him, to find him staring intently at her.  
"Hmm?"  
"I don't get why you helped me. You could of just turned me into dog food. I know Java would have preferred that." She said, her face turning sour at the mention of her wicked sister's name.  
"Why did you betray me, Ebony?" he said this with malice flooding his voice.  
"You tricked me into being your wife, Ram." she answered.  
"What?! What do you mean, Ebony?! Explain yourself!" The sky was growing dark and the Virtual Reality Overload signal was flashing.  
She felt her heart, back in her real body, speeding up. But she didn't let her nervousness show. Instead she plainly stated, "Don't play dumb with me. Remember that video you showed me? Of Amber and Jay kissing? I know it was fake. Just reality space garbage."  
"Did Ved tell you?! I'll have him deleted!" he threatened.  
"I figured it out on my own. I was foolish. Maybe I've always been foolish." she said, looking off, and thinking back on the recent past.  
"What are you talking about?" he said, his voice deepening.  
"I take what I want and I don't let anything or anyone stand in my way. But when it comes to men, I'm just a fool."  
Ram couldn't believe she was revealing any signs of weakness to him. This woman had always seemed so ruthlessly powerful. "Does this have anything to do with Jay?" he asked, deliberate bitterness in his tone.  
She turned to look at him, and he watched as a tear freed itself and slid down her cheek. "Your video may have been fake, but it was also the truth. I should have seen it coming." she shook her head slowly.  
"Jay and Amber?" he didn't do a thing to mask the smile on his face. This was a perfect turn of events.  
At the sound of their names together, something inside of her broke. She began to sob, both in reality space and in real life. "It was my worst nightmare." Ebony choked out, between sobs.

In the outside world, Jay was running through a field of darkness. The only thing on his mind was Ebony and the way that her face looked when she had caught him with Amber. It was haunting him and he guessed it always would. He desperately prayed for her to be okay. The moon provided him with enough light to see the same bridge where Pride had led them to freedom.  
He crouched under it and entered the dank sewer, rubbing his hands against the rough walls in search of a light source that Pride might have left be behind. His hand wrapped around the handle of a lantern that sat on the ledge of the wall. He illuminated the walkway and began to navigate his way through.

The pair were still in reality space. This time, it was dark and they were resting in a hammock, gazing at the stars. "See that one, Ebony?" Ram said, pointing at the sky. "That's the constellation called Hercules."  
"Is it your favorite?" She asked, turning to look at him.  
"Yeah. It is, actually. I've always wanted to be so physically strong that I was unstoppable.  
She offered him a sympathetic look, and he enveloped his arm around her shoulder. "But I've just learned to be mentally unstoppable instead. Anything mental power can do is far superior than what physical power can. I can create worlds, Ebony. I'm a God. I'm the true Hercules. Better than him, actually."  
She looked back up at the sky. Ram was mighty full of himself, but perhaps he had the right to be. "This is so beautiful. I wish I never had to leave."  
Ram turned on his side to face her. "You don't have to."  
"What do you mean?" she asked, as she mirrored his movement.  
"I've built an eternal paradise. I'm going to live in it for eternity, and have the Verts to fuel the power for it. And as my wife, you can walk beside of me."

"Why isn't anyone looking for Jay?!" Java exploded. She was in the command room with the other Technos.  
"Ram halted the search after we found Ebony." Mega responded, without looking away from his computer screen. Having to put up with Java's bitchy and spoiled behavior was by far the biggest con of being in this tribe.  
"Why would he do that?! Why is he being so foolish?!"  
"I suppose nothing else matters to him but your sister right now. I'm sure he'll continue the search for Jay later today."  
"That little harlot. How dare she try to wind Ram back around her finger!" she yelled, as she stormed out of the room. Mega let out a tired sigh once she'd left, and went back to working as the sun rose.

Jay ran past a circle of security cameras and darted down an alleyway. He was sure he'd be safer from being seen once he immersed himself in the crowds of the city. But as he moved on, he saw that there weren't any crowds. The streets were desolate and eerily quiet.  
"What's happened since I've been gone?" Jay asked himself. Whatever the answer, there was no doubt it had to do with Ram and reality space.  
He surveyed his surroundings for cameras once more, and took off for the mall.

"You want me to stay in reality space with you?" Ebony asked. "Until we die?" she ddn't understand what he was saying.  
"Oh, Ebony." Ram chuckled. "We're not going to die. We'll live forever. The Technos will take care of our bodies and the Vert's will provide the power for it." He smiled brightly at his ingenious scheme.  
She was speechless, but finally she spoke. "That's crazy." she said, as she rubbed the base of her neck, beginning to feel a ghost-pressure on it.  
"Maybe. But you'll love it, Ebony. Anything you want, anytime you want. The perfect life, the perfect existence." He turned to her, "With me."  
She could do nothing but stare. It wasn't because she was speechless. Rather, she couldn't speak, or think to speak. Something in or near her real body was prohibiting her to breathe.

Java had searched Ebony's room, Ram's room, and various parts of the hotel. Finally she stopped at the reality chamber. 3 guards stood in front of the door.  
"Out of my way!" she ordered.  
"Ram's orders are that no one is allowed-" one of them began to say.  
Java's weapon was drawn and humming before he even finished his sentence. "If you won't move, I'll move you."  
Before the guard could respond, she had zapped him. He fell to the floor instantly. "I warned him" she said with a catty grin. "Ram's restrictions don't apply to me" she lied. "Now get lost or I'll report this whole occurrence to Lord Ram."  
The other guards didn't hesitate to take her orders, and were gone in two seconds. Java reached down and pried the key from the pocket of the guard she'd blasted. She unlocked the door and burst in. But Ebony and Ram were too emerged in reality space to hear what was going on around their real bodies.  
She approached Ebony. "I'd say it was nice to know you, sister. But I'd be lying." She wrapped both hands around the girl's throat.

Okay, guys, that's it! If you'd like me to add more to the story, please request it! =D Ram thinks he created the perfect Paradise in reality Space? Nah, the perfect paradise would be getting reviews from you guys! So please do that, if you can! :) Or PM me if you'd like to chat about the Tribe! I always love meeting fellow fans!


End file.
